


i’m a wanted man, i got blood on my hands

by juricii



Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AKA Manburg, Dream realizes they all fucked up, Gen, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Jschlatt & Tommy Supremacy!!, Lore - Freeform, Prophecies, RIP Manburg I guess LMAO, Revenge, Schlatt is a Hawaiian Ram Hybrid, They take back what's theirs, Tommy is a Dragon Hybrid, ajksjskhs, haha tommy go gRRR, tommy is very mad as you can assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: they're ready.ready to take back what was rightfully theirs.they could care less about what others think about them after this hijink.(why should they? they abandoned and left them for ruin since the beginning, after all)
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	i’m a wanted man, i got blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> dang guess ill die- oopsies

Tommy continued taking care of the older man day and night. He sacrificed his already scuffed sleep schedule all for the purpose of making sure Schlatt’s fever didn’t relapse. Thankfully, it never did, and Tommy only had to provide the elder with health and regen pots and feed him healthy food. He laid next to the older at night, falling asleep by his side, his head thrown across the older hybrid’s chest.

  
  


( _Schlatt woke up one night to see the sight with his own two eyes._

_For the first time in what seemed like forever,_

_He felt a warm feeling in his heart._

_The only other time was with Wilbur,_

_But that emotion went away when the brown-haired man flooded his house._ )

  
  


Oddly enough, despite the two being at odds for practically the whole time both of them had resided in L’manburg, ( _Manburg, Schlatt had to correct himself_ ), Schlatt couldn’t help but feel comforted by the younger boy’s stable breathing late at night, as he was shocked out of his deep sleep through different nightmares.

  
  


( _Schlatt would never say it out loud,_

_But he missed having someone to take care of,_

_And missed having someone taking care of him_

_The Wilbur he had come to know and love,_

_Betrayed him a while ago, and without knowing it,_

_He himself had changed..._ )

  
  


Days, and then weeks passed, and although the road to rehabilitation and recovery was long and tedious, eventually the two healed with the help of the other, taking comfort in the warm hugs they gave each other, as they reminisced on their memories in the glorious country of L’Manburg. 

Soon, they decided they were reading to claim what was theirs first.

They stood on top of the green hill, overlooking a civilization with fireworks lighting up the sky. They glance at each other, vicious grins coloring their faces. Tommy shifts into his other form and Schlatt jumps onto the back of the teen dragon, and it’s the sign.

The sign that the two, betrayed by those they called their _comrades_ , and _friends_ , had come back to take their rightful place on the throne.

  
  


( _Frankly, they could care less about Technoblade. What could he really do against them?_

_Jschlatt was a manipulative son of a bitch, with budding sociopathic tendencies,_

_And Tommy was a Dragon Hybrid, which meant he controlled not only Hostile Mobs, but…_

  
  


**_Withers._ **

  
  


_Ironic, isn’t it?_

  
  


_The creature that Techno was planning to use, was a thing that Tommy could control with his own will._

_Not that his “_ **_brother_ ** _” needed to know that, though._ )

  
  


With a booming roar and the loud flapping of wings coming from the star-filled sky, the citizens look upwards and eyes widen.

  
  


_Tommy and Schlatt_.

  
  


No one seems to be able to move--Schlatt and Tommy grin.

Schlatt holds up his Trident blessed by the Gods and holds onto the reigns of Tommy. His Enchanted Netherite Armor shines in the moonlight, his horns making for a great dramatic accessory along with his cape flowing with the evening breeze. 

Schlatt gracefully dismounts the dragon.

“ _Hello there_.” He greets sardonically, maliciousness flowing through his silky voice.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Fundy grumbles.

Schlatt tilts his head in mock confusion. “Oh, _whatever do you mean, Fox-boy?_ Me and Tommy here,” He makes a head motion towards the large creature next to him. “Are simply here to take back what’s _ours_.”

Dream can’t help but snort. “You can’t possibly do anything to all of us.”

Schlatt snorts. “Correct, us two would eventually be taken down. However, we have some friends.” He snaps his fingers.

  
  


_Then, it’s chaos._

Various mobs appear from the darkness around the country, and the citizens can’t help feel a bit nervous at this point. 

  
  


They hear a _very_ familiar clicking noice at that moment.

  
  


It’s the noise only heard when one summons Chaos Incarnate itself--it’s practically a death sentence unless one is 100% prepared to take on the ultimate creature known to man.

  
  


**_The Wither._ **

  
  


The Wither appears from the trees and stops itself next to the blond boy, Tommy, and awaits its orders.

  
  


Suddenly, the dismissive aura around Dream disappears. “ _Oh no._ ”

His friends, Badboyhalo, George, and Sapnap turn around question his comment.

“We’ve awoken a sleeping demon and hurt one of his beloved. We’re in a bad spot.”

But what can the citizens of Manburg _really_ do?

  
  


They awoke a sleeping Demon and hurt one of their beloved, and dragons happen to be incredibly possessive and protective of those they care about.

As Tommy reverts to his human form, he mutters to the Outworldly creature, “ _Go. Destroy, them all_.” 

And with a click of its tongue, the three-headed creature engages on the innocents ( _Or are they all guilty? Who knows._ )

  
  


Tommy makes eye contact with Schlatt, grinning at each other, relishing in the screams of terror coming from those that had left them for dead, abandoned, and turned their backs on them. “You wanna join in, Schlatt, _sir_?”

Schlatt lets out a hearty laugh. “Sure--and don’t call me _sir_ , that’s too formal. I think we’re at a point where we can use first names.”

Tommy smiles. “Right. My bad, _Schlatt._ ”

The older snorts and ruffles the boy’s hair. “C’mon let’s go teach those people a lesson.”

Tommy nods his head, shifting to his dragon form. Schlatt gets on the dragon and with that, the two fly into the heat of the battle.

  
  


( _Unbeknownst to them, a ghost silently watches them._

_His heart breaks into pieces._

_What has he done?_

_He created them; caused_ **_this_ ** _…_ )

* * *

“ _When blood is spilt and the one in the center is covered in shame,_

_There shall be one to take them in. In a flash, they shall reveal their true form._

_They will make a promise to protect, never causing hurt to that one, ever again._

_With that, they shall vow revenge on the perpetrators, being backed by an army with the strength of a thousand souls…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again ajskhsk  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
